Sobre los Hokages
by HikariBuffy
Summary: La pelirosa y el kitsune han salido heridos de una batalla, y ahora se encuentran en el hospital... Pero, no sólo se sanarán sus heridas, también sus miedos e ilusiones. Aviso: Anti-Hinata.


FANFIC NARUSAKU

Una suave melodía flotaba en el ambiente, tarareada dulcemente, acompañada por el ulular de la brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, por la que se veía un precioso atardecer dorado de verano.

El rubio comenzó a abrir su ojos azul cielo, despertando de su descanso. ¿Descanso? Estaba en medio de una cruenta batalla y... ¡ay! Intentó mover un brazo bajo la fina sábana pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño. Oía a alguien tararear una canción, y unos leves pasos, calzados con zuecos. El sonido de esos zapatos lo tenía bien conocido, olor a medicamentos, la pantalla de tela que separaba dos camas de una habitación... Oh, no... estaba en un hospital.

Después de situarse se dio cuenta de que la voz que tarareaba la canción era muy bonita, aterciopelada. El canto provenía de un bella silueta femenina que se enmarcaba tras la pantalla de tela blanca, que se movía un poco por la brisa. La enfermera que tarareaba estaba también colocando algunas cosas, a juzgar por el sonido que hacía su cacharreo.

Cayó en la cuenta de que la garganta le picaba a horrores, y decidió pedir un vaso de agua... pero... daba pena callar el canto de esa mujer. Sería como atar el pico de un petirrojo con un lazo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque empezó a toser involuntariamente.

La figura dio un respingo y vertió un poco de agua de una jarra a un vaso de cristal, brillante por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, y con pasos ligeros se acercó hacia la cama de su paciente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios:

- ¡Naruto! –chilló feliz.

- ¿Sa... coff... Sakura-chan?- Logró decir con una mueca se sorpresa.

Con una risa suave, la kunoichi de pelo rosa le entregó el vaso de agua. Naruto lo cogió rozando un poco sus pálidos dedos y bebió el líquido, calmando bastante ese horrible picor.

- ¿Por qué me pica tanto la garganta dattebayo? ¿Qué hago aquí...? ¿Y... y tú?

- Te pica tanto por la respiración asistida...-dijo, apenada- Estás aquí porque estás herido, baka. Y yo, porque salí prácticamente ilesa de la batalla... –Dijo, con más pena aún cargándose en sus ojos y en su rictus. No... en su ojo.

Naruto contempló que Sakura... tenía vendado su ojo derecho. Se preocupó al instante, se apenó doblemente y una tremenda angustia recorrió todo su cuerpo a modo de escalofrío.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Sakura-chan? –dijo, con la voz carraspeante, sumamente apenado al ver su sólo ojo apagado. Su voz cambió completamente a una de ira -¿Qué te han hecho...? Te juro que...

- Casi... casi pierdo mi ojo derecho... prefiero no hablar de cómo fue –Ella lo sabía bien... estaba protegiendo al kitsune, que estaba inconsciente, herido de gravedad, cuando el enemigo se acercó peligrosamente al shinobi rubio. No pudo pensar, fue totalmente involuntario: se giró y lanzó un kunai al agresor, estallando en una nube de humo. Había dado la espalda al enemigo... se giró aterrorizada, cuando, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue al enemigo real, con un kunai fuertemente agarrado, sed de sangre en la mirada y... un dolor intenso y sangre salpicando toda su cara. Un gemido se le escapó al recordarlo, y se sentó al borde de la cama de Naruto.

Naruto la miraba con infinita preocupación. Vio como una lagrimilla se le escurría por la mejilla izquierda. Los ojos brillantes, el labio inferior siendo levemente mordido y sus cabellos rosados moviéndose ligeramente al compás de la brisa... esa venda tapando su malherido ojo... era una estampa melancólica, pero bella. Se disponía a hablar, pero...

-Naruto, no te preocupes... –Sakura habló antes, limpiándose la lagrimilla rebelde. Su tono había cambiado, a uno un poco más alegre, teñido por la esperanza- Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que podré volver a ver con él mediante una operación que ya me ha explicado... y la cosa pinta bastante bien.

Sakura sonrió... una sonrisa sólo para él. Esto, junto a la buena noticia, hizo que la felicidad recorriese sus venas otra vez. Sonrió amplia y cálidamente.

-¡Eso es genial dattebayo! Me gustaría que lo celebrásemos juntos comiendo ra... ¡ay!- Se quiso incorporar, pero no pudo. Otra vez ese maldito brazo... por cierto, ¿el zorro no curaba al instante sus heridas?- ¡Ayyy...! ¿No tendría que estar curado ya?

-¡Naruto!¡No te muevas!-lo regañó- Viniste con heridas muy graves... críticas quizá.-musitó para sí... Naruto se sorprendió- Sólo llevabas tres horas reponiéndote. Es normal que... aún no se hayan cerrado. Además...

Sakura se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió detrás de la cortina, donde tenía preparado todo lo necesario para cambiar vendas y desinfectar heridas.

-...Hay que desinfectar.

Naruto se escondió entre las sábanas soltanto un grito. Nooo... Sakura lo vería... ¡desnudo! Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Narutooo... –advirtió Sakura con una voz amenazante.

-Pero... Sakura-chan... –dijo bajo la sábana... le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le daba igual- pero... pero...

-¡No seas crío!-gritó, acomodando en la punta de unas tenacillas un algodón impregnado en un líquido ambarino.

Se acerco como un gato que acecha a un ratón asustadizo, armada con las pinzas, intimidante... tremendamente intimidante para Naruto, rojo de la vergüenza.

Agarró la sábana y se la quitó, con esa fuerza que la caracterizaba. Él la volvió a coger al vuelo, justo para que no se viese... nada, y la aferró a su cintura, tapando su intimidad y sus piernas. Sakura tiraba cada vez más, y es que, cada vez se cabreaba más. Como antes o después Sakura le arrebataría la sábana, optó por arrebatarla a ella el utensilio que llevaba en la mano. Sakura bufó, gruño y gritó abalanzándose a él.

-¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Le propinó un sonoro golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó un poco aturdido, pero no soltó las pinzas... ¡jamás! Naruto las alejaba cada vez mas de ella hasta el punto de... caer al suelo arrastrando a su compañera... encima de él. Después del golpe, se quedaron los dos mudos, sonrojados, mirándose fijamente.

Un intenso sonrojo sacudió las mejillas de ambos. Sus narices casi podían rozarse y las palabras se les habían encajado en las cuerdas vocales. Hasta que por fin el raciocinio volvió a ellos: lo primero era levantarse, ¿no?

Sakura se apartó de un respingo, con las mejillas del color de su pelo. Naruto, sin embargo se levantó de un salto para coger velozmente la sábana de la camilla y anudársela en la cintura... Por fortuna no se vio "nada". Pero Sakura no podía decir lo mismo... las vendas adheridas a su bien formado pecho no eran "nada". Sólo era su desvelo nocturno, nada más...

La kunoichi por fin entendió el por qué de tanta resistencia del chico. Recogió los fórceps con el algodón que habían caído al suelo, tiró el algodón al contenedor apropiado y dejó el instrumento en la bandeja que estaba al lado de la jarra de brillante agua.

-Umm... Sakura-chan... etto…-Se rasacaba la nuca con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la sábana- perdona, creo que me pasé...

-N-no pasa nada –dijo con una sonrisa, intentando quitarle importancia.

Acto seguido Sakura salió por la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo... no te escapes, ¿eh?

Naruto ahora asentía con la cabeza, menos sonrojado. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco mas se sentó en la camilla y le vino a la mente lo bonita que se pone Sakura sonrojada... Inmediatamente fue sacado de sus hondos pensamientos por un fuerte golpe... como si una pared se derrumbase. Después entró Sakura con la cara perlada de sudor, algo colgado de su antebrazo y... tronando sus nudillos. A Naruto le cambió la cara completamente...

-Toma. Pontelo, anda.

Le entregó sus pantalones de ninja. No recordaba verlos tan limpios, ¿y dónde estaban todos los rotos de la pelea? Naruto los levantó frente a sus ojos y seguía examinándolos... no estaba el pequeño roto que había disimulado con un parche en la parte del cu...

-Te he comprado unos nuevos –rió a ver la cara del kitsune, y le dieron ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando empezó a sonreir con cara risueña.  
-¡No tendrías que haberte molestado, Sakura-chan!

-¡Vamos! No fue nada... además a eso no se le podía llamar pantalones.

Rieron los dos, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Cuando pararon de reir cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, fantaseando... el uno con el otro.

-Gracias...

Naruto tomó suavemente la mano de Sakura, casi sin saber lo que hacía. Los dos se estremecieron al reconocer la cálida piel del otro.

-No ha sido nada...-Dijo casi como un suspiro.

Cada vez se acercaban unos deliciosos centímetros mas. La luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana bailaba sobre sus figuras, y sobre sus labios, los cuales estaban a punto de fundirse, brillantes. Los ojos entrecerrados, las manos cogidas...

...Y un TREMENDO rugido estomacal por parte del rubio. La magia del momento voló por la ventana...

-Uh... –balbuceó Naruto, tremendamente sonrojado y apenado a la par por haber estropeado ese anhelado momento- ...t-tengo hambre...

Sakura se apartó suavemente de la cara del rubio, haciéndole consquillas con un mechón de su pelo rosa. Ella también estaba... apenada... apenada y avergonzada.

-Lo comprendo –intentó suavizar la situación- ahora mismo te traigo algo.

Y como una bala, salió de la habitación. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó escurrir hasta caer al suelo. Después, se llevó la mano a la frente ¿Cómo puede haberme pasado esto a mí...? Casi... oh, por kami... casi nos... ¡¡AAAH!! Gritó mentalmente, removiéndose el pelo enérgicamente con ambas manos. Y es que era verdad... le había pillado por sorpresa ese nuevo sentimiento que despertó por el rubio. Aunque... despertar no era realmente la palabra adecuada. Ese amor que le profesaba había estado en un letargo obligado por ella misma, porque renegaba de ese sentimiento. Pero, poco a poco, con sutilidad, fue desperezándose dentro de su corazón, y lo encontró nadando en su mente y en su sangre, desvelando sus noches y haciendo que mirase aún mas el horizonte al atardecer, buscando esos dos colores... naranja y rosa entrelazados.

-¡Eh! ¿Además de frentuda, loca?

Cuando abrió los ojos de su trance se encontró con la cara de Ino-cerda que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Ino-cerda, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

-¿Mejor que verte enloquecer? Dudo que haya algo taaaaan interesante.

Ino se levantó, se llevó las manos a la cintura y soltó una fuerte carcajada. Después, la tendió la mano para que Sakura se levantase.

-¿Y por QUIÉN te has despeinado tanto?

El "quién" lo pronunció con mayor énfasis y una sonrisa pícara. Seguro que pensaría que el motivo era alguien de sexo masculino, y no iba mal encaminada. A veces odiaba a Ino, y otras veces la quería mucho... en ese momento la odiaba por haberla puesto en esa situación.

-Sólo estaba pensando... me ha tocado un paciente en una situación delicada y estaba pensando qué debería hacer y esas cosas.

Adoraba su inteligencia cuando tenía que dar excusas convincentes...

-Ya, claaaaaaro... –soltó Ino sarcásticamente- ¿y ese paciente tuyo está detrás de esa puerta?

...y detestaba los estragos que causaba el sexto sentido femenino en su amiga. Por ello, prefirió lanzarle una evasiva y huir:

-Piensa lo que quieras... yo sí que tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.

Salió a la calle y respiró el aire limpio, alejado del olor a medicamentos. Hacía un buen día, soleado, y una buena temperatura como para salir en manga corta. Y, como siempre, se quedó un momento mirando el horizonte. Después, empezó su marcha hacia su destino: El Ichiraku ramen.

Cuando llegó, le pidió al dependiente dos raciones de ramen para llevar. Entablaron una pequeña conversación, y cuando obtuvo lo que había pedido, se marchó de vuelta al hospital.

En la habitación...

Naruto se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Si su organismo no hubiese protestado pidiendo comida, ahora estaría abrazado a su... Saku...Sakura-chann... como él pronunció con un hilillo de baba cayendo por su labio inferior. Más tarde se encontró como Sakura estuvo hace unos minutos: primero, se llevó la mano a la frente y después se revolvió el pelo con desesperación. Maldijo mil veces a su estómago, que en respuesta, rugía aún mas.

De pronto, el aroma de un buen tazón de ramen, le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. De tanta hambre ya deliro... un momento... ¡se supone que tendrían que traerme algo de comer! ¡¿Se han olvidado de que yo también tengo derecho a comer?! Se levantó con decisión hacia la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió. Entonces, el olor del ramen se intensificó, y se mezcló con el sutil perfume a cerezo... ¡Ah, el olor de la libertad! Los salvajes rugidos de su estómago de fundieron con el estrépito de su corazón desbocado

Sakura acababa de entrar a la habitación, cargada con dos bolsas que desprendían un delicioso olor a la sopa favorita de Naruto: ramen...  
Éste se abalanzó con lagrimillas en su ojos hacia Sakura, y la dio un apretado abrazo gritando ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡GRACIAS!!  
Sakura apenas podía respirar, no por el apretón del kitsune... se sentía morir entre sus bronceados brazos y tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para que las bolsas no se resbalasen de las manos, que comenzaban a estar sudorosas y a temblar involuntariamente. Oh, dios... su inner ahora tendría mas información y hechos ocurridos ese mismo día (esas mismas dos horas) para atormentarla con sus pervertidas ideas esa misma noche... los 360º 1000 veces sobre su cama estaban asegurados. Que kami rogase por que no se le enredasen las sábanas intentando asfixiarla... ¿Asfixia? La que sentía ahora mismo... Maldición... Naruto no se despegaba de ella. Tendría que ser ella misma la que tuviese que romper... ay... ese abrazo...

Así fue: se movió unos centímetros hacia atrás y carraspeó, intentando desprenderse del calor sofocante que escalabra por su garganta, impidiendo que pudiese articular palabra. Naruto también se separó, dando saltitos, impaciente por obtener su ansiado alimento. Ay... era tan inocente... ¡ni siquiera estaba sonrojado!

-T-toma... No ha sido nada...

Le tendió bruscamente las bolsas de ramen, escondiendo su nerviosismo tras las bolsas de plástico con las letras rojas... como sus arreboladas mejillas.

Naruto las tomó con una gran sonrisa, soltando carcajadas felices. Las dejó encima de la cama para abrirlas y coger los dos boles perfectamente cerrados... pero... no los cogió. Se giró y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la kunoichi y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ahora sí moriría e iría al cielo... ¡al cielo de sus ojos!

Después de esa "inocentada" Naruto se volvió hacia la cama, ésta vez para coger DE VERDAD los boles de ramen y los palillos.

-¡¿Los dos son para mí?! –chilló emocionado- ¡kyaaa! ¡qué feliz soooooy!

Esto último lo dijo a modo de una alegre cancioncilla. Sakura se acercó a una de las bolsas y cogió un bol.

-Nop... yo también tengo hambre, ¿sabes? Contigo hace falta mucha energía- -Lo medio regañó.

-Bueno... el ramen sabe mejor cuando lo comes con una buena compañía. –sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Sakura suspiró y seguidamente, sonrió. Se sentó en la silla donde la gente vela a los enfermos y se dispuso a comer, y a charlar un poco con el rubio... intercambiarían opiniones, bromas, chistes...

...y sueños.

"Intercambiar" no sería la palabra adecuada para definirlo. Después de comer y de charlar un rato mas, Naruto cayó dormido en la cama. Sakura, después de quitar el bol del colchón y dejarlo en la bandeja de la mesilla, lo observaba con infinita ternura. Su respiración se acompasaba con la subida y la bajada de su pecho... y a veces murmuraba cosas entre sueños, cosas que las babas que caían desde su boca hasta el colchón no eran del todo entendibles. En uno de esos balbuceos (y mientras ella se reía suavemente para no despertarlo) le pareció escuchar Te quiero aunque fue mas un... Tbe quiebo

Sakura se sonrojó suavemente, y esbozó una preciosa sonrisa. Seguidamente, suspiró... si esa frase fuese para ella... Sonaría mejor que un balbuceo... mucho mejor pensó, con una nueva carcajada silenciosa.

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de acariciar una de sus marcas en forma de bigote que adornaban sus suaves mejillas. Miró el reloj de su muñeca (Nota de HikariBuffy: sí, tiene reloj... para una enfermera es práctico, ¿no? XD) y cayó en la cuenta de que su turno de noche en el hospital estaba a punto de empezar. Así que hizo algo mejor... se levantó del sillón, y con cautela, fue aproximándose a la cara de Naruto y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz. Cuando se levantó para volverlo a mirar, cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto sonreía en sueños.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación para comenzar con su trabajo lo hacía tarareando la canción que había tarareado cuando Naruto se despertó... Lista para trabajar alegremente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Esa bella melodía volvía a flotar en el aire, perfeccionando la belleza del ocaso sobre la hierba fresca. Naruto estaba de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de todo aquello.

El rubio empezó a andar, mirando hacia todos lados, confuso pero a la vez maravillado. A medida que iba avanzando, la melodía sonaba mas nítida. Y él deseaba locamente ver –volver, mas bien- quién entonaba esa canción.

Llegó a un punto en el que se paró inconscientemente, con una horrible sensación escalándole la espina dorsal. De pronto, todo se volvió totalmente oscuro. El perfume a hierba mojada del ambiente se convirtió en un olor seco y rancio y la melodía... se entonaba en forma de gritos y llantos. De repente, se le vino a la cabeza un nombre ¡Sakura-chan!

Comenzó a correr totalmente desorientado. La angustia había encogido su pecho y sendas gotas de sudor frío recorrían sus sienes, pero esa terrible ansiedad no disminuía sus zancadas enloquecidas. Llegó a un lugar donde una figura se retorcía con dolor, iluminada extrañamente.

La figura estaba encogida sobre sí misma, temblando con violencia. Gritaba a pleno pulmón, y lloraba desconsoladamente. De improviso, asomó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas... A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón.

La demacrada faz pertenecía a Sakura. Su pelo y su tono de piel eran colores desvaídos, enfermizos. Una venda ennegrecida y llena de sangre cubría sus dos ojos. Anchos ríos carmesí recorrían sus mejillas.

Naruto se abalanzó a ella como alma que lleva al diablo, susurrando en su oído ¿Qué te a pasado Sakura-chan? ¿Qué te ha pasado...?

Los chillidos de la kunoichi se hicieron mas fuertes...

-----------------------------------------------

Narutó se levantó como un resorte de la cama, empapado en sudor y gritando. Lo primero que vio fue un ojo verde que lo miraba con preocupación, y una venda.

Volvió a abalanzarse a Sakura, asustándola:

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡Estoy perfectamente! Suéltame, ¿vale?

Naruto se apartó de ella mirándo con alegría sus arreboladas mejillas y su pelo de un rosa brillante.

-He tenido una pesadilla. Al principio, estaba en un campo, y luego... ¡plaf! ¡se apagaban todas las luces! Oía gritos, y... y... me puse a correr ¡como un loco!

Comenzó a explicar, con gestos apresurados y cómicos.

-A ver, a ver, Naruto... explícamelo bien, por favor –pidió ella.

-¡Si te lo estoy explicando! Escucha... Resultó que la que gritaba y lloraba eras tú.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! Y me asusté mucho. Estabas... enferma.

-¿Enferma?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo que enferma?

-Espeera... Tenías una venda en los ojos.

-¿Como ésta? –Señaló la que le cubría el ojo derecho.

-No, te cubría los dos ojos, y... ¡por kami! Estaba llena de sangre, y también te escurría mucha sangre por la cara... Te abracé, y chillaste mas... entonces, me desperté.

Sakura se sorprendió después de escuchar el relato de su amigo, pero eso no impidió aconsejarle.

-Naruto... no tienes de qué preocuparte.-dijo con suavidad, apaciguándolo- Los sueños son como "recuerdos" distorsionados, a los que damos una historia. Me recordaste con el ojo vendado y lo relacionaste con...  
La operación Cayó en la cuenta de pronto. Era hoy, ese mismo día... Esto hizo que se preocupara un poco, pero se auto convenció diciéndose a sí misma (o mejor dicho, su inner de una forma un poco agresiva) de que esas cosas eran estupideces.

-¿Con qué, Sakura-chan?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Con nada, con nada... en realidad quería acabar la frase antes, pero me he liado, perdona.

-No pasa nada.-dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Decidió levantarse del sillón para marcharse... debía prepararse para el pre-operatorio. Tsunade iba aser la que la operara personalmente. Anestesia localizada en su ojo, algunos jutsus médicos y listo. No estaba nada asustada, era una de las mejores kunoichi de Konoha, ¿no? Pero aquel sueño la perturbaba un poco, aunque no creyese en esas cosas... Suspiró y acordó consigo misma en contarle a Naruto lo de la operación. Aunque se pusiese pesado y se preocupase demasiado tenía derecho a saberlo... después de todo, era su mejor amigo... ¿Desgracia al solo ver eso entre los dos, amistad? ¿O virtud al tenerlo a su lado, a su inquieto confidente? Solo la providencia lo sabe... demonios, todo el rollo onírico la estaba afectando.

-Bueno, Naruto... me tengo que ir yendo. Dentro de veinte minutos es la operación.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, intentando despreocuparlo...

...pero no pudo ser. Naruto se quedó inmóvil y frío como la piedra. El miedo lo paralizó en una mueca bastante graciosa, y un moco se deslizaba por su nariz, como haciendo puenting. Era aún un niño grande...

-También tengo que decirte que llamaré a una compañera para que te de el alta. En el armario aquel tienes tu ropa y tus zapatos. Espero que me visites después de la operación, ¿eh? .-Carcajeó suavemente, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¡Tranquila, Sakura-chan! Estaré contigo. Te lo prometo.

Naruto se alegró un poco por la noticia de su abandono del hospital –sabría que volvería, seguro- pero no paraba de darle vueltas a su sueño y a la cirugía a la que pronto se iba a someter su Sakura-chan. Estaría con ella en todo momento tanto antes como después de la operación. Sólo...

...hacía falta que la dichosa compañera de Sakura viniese PRONTO. Se había retrasado un cuarto de hora. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzase el pre-operatorio de la kunoichi, ¡y un hombre nunca se retracta de sus promesas!

Por fin el picaporte se giró y el rubio se levantó de la cama impaciente. El picaporte giraba lentamente... y después volvió a su forma original. Lo había dejado de girar... Y otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Y de nuevo...

Ya se hartó y abrió él mismo la puerta y se encontró con una figura menuda, provista de ojos... blancos.

-¡Hinata! ¿Por qué estás tu en el hospital? ¡Has tardado mucho! Eso no importa... ¡Dame el alta dattebayo!.- Habló atropelladamente.

Hinata estaba como un tomate, sudando copiosamente, y tontamente paralizada. Estaba en estado de shock... o algo así la habían explicado en sus clases. No era una iryou ninja, solo se ocupaba del papeleo y los primeros auxilios. Poco más... Tardó tanto porque sabía que Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta de esa habitación, y, claro... no sabía si entrar o no entrar.

De pronto, el papel que tenía entre sus manos voló, cogido por Naruto a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Firmalo, por favor! ¡Deprisa!

-P-pero... tengo que... –tragó- las... quitar... v-v-vendas...

Dicho y hecho. Naruto se las había arrancado literalmente y las había tirado al suelo, saltando por los nervios. En su pecho no quedaba marca alguna de las heridas. Entregó el papel a Hinata y corrió al armario para ponerse la camiseta que había traído Sakura. Estaba impecable y olía muy bien. ¡Ah! ¡Las sandalias! Estaba tan nervioso que habría sido capaz de salir descalzo.

Corrió otra vez frente a la tímida Hinata, que estaba firmando el papel, apoyándolo en la pared... y el estúpido bolígrafo no pintaba. La pidió que apoyase el papel en su espalda y que firmase, pero enseguida se puso roja y se quedó inmóvil... al final, el rubió le volvió a quitar la hoja de papel y el bolígrafo, se apoyó en el suelo y firmó con una X en el lugar donde debería firmar Hinata. Firmó donde ponía "el paciente", se lo entregó y salió corriendo.

Por su culpa, dos preciosos minutos habían sido malgastados. Ahora iba golpeando a todo ser viviente que por allí se movía y tiró alguna que otra bandeja, mientras gritaba "¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pasooooooooo!"

Por fin llegó, agotado, pero llegó. Sakura estaba dentro de una habitación con Tsunade, se la podía ver desde el cristal de la puerta. Estarían hablando sobre la operación, supuso. Lllamó con los nudillos, y cuando Sakura se giró, él saludó como la fatiga le permitió. Al ver que las dos iban a salir, él se apartó.

Sakura fue la primera en salir, y Tsunade se metió en otra habitación en la que había un letrero que indicaba que era la sala de operaciones.

Naruto abrazó con fuerza a la pelirosa... Estaba muerto de miedo... se le venían a la mente las horribles escenas vividas en aquella pesadilla.

Sakura se sonrojó suavemente, como una perla rosa, y correspondió su abrazo acariciando su espalda y susurrándole que todo iba a ir bien, que no se preocupase... todo ello con una gran sonrisa. Le balanceaba dulcemente, arrullándole.  
Naruto acabó de temblar. En el lugar de auqellas sádicas imágenes se superponía la fragancia de su compañera y el profundo amor que la profesaba. Ahora tenía una fe plena en el éxito de la operación. Sakura-chan es muy fuerte dattebayo

-Naruto... tengo que entrar ya... .-susurró.

Se apartó un poco de él, pero aún conservaban su cálido contacto. Naruto le mostró una sonrisa impecable, signo de que tenía puesta toda su fe en ella... y no pudieron esperar mas.

Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, cortando sutilmente el cálido ambiente que los abrazaba...

-¡¡SAKURAAAAAA!!

Tsunade acababa de gritar potentemente, y sacó una mano enguantada de la sala de operaciones para agarrar a su pupila, mandando a tomar viento la bella situación de los dos adolescentes. Otra vez pensaron los dos.

Mientras Sakura entraba en la habitación, Naruto puso ambas manos a los lados de su boca a modo de megáfono improvisado y gritó:

-¡Tú puedes!

Después... todo vino solo. Solo ese momento danzaba en su mente mientras era intervenida.

Naruto esperaba fuera, asombrosamente tranquilo. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, no era él. Tenía una confianza plena y el corazón esperanzado enormemente.

La intervención duró 40 minutos, pues era, dentro de lo que cabe, sencilla. Salió un poco aturdida, con la venda repuesta. Cuando Naruto la vio corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano al ver su balanceo a causa del mareo.

-¿Qué tal todo? –sonrió.

-Muy bien. Estoy un poco mareada por la anestesia, pero es normal. Ahora solo tengo que beber mucha agua... me quedaré veinte minutos en observación y me iré enseguida... –le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿qué tal tú?

-Bien, bien-ttebayo... Me alegro muchísimo de que haya salido todo genial.

Tsunade salió después de algunos cirujanos, comentando el éxito que había tenido otra vez y recordándoles sus tareas futuras. Ella debería ponerse de nuevo a su trabajo de Hokage. Shizune la estaría buscando por todos los lados... se había escapado del despacho, pero ¡qué demonios! Antes de eso, se tomaría algo de sake... dos o tres botellitas, solo un POCO.

-Bien, todo ha ido perfectamente –les habló la godaime- Sakura, como sabes, debes estar en observación veinte minutos... después podrás quitarte la venda e irte.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

-¿Quitarte la venda? ¿ya? –preguntó curioso el ninja.

-Sí. Los sellos médicos en Konoha han avanzado mucho gracias a Tsunade-sama.-dijo con orgullo.

-A mí me sigue pareciendo una vieja...

En seguida llegó el golpe.

-Ten un poco mas de respeto, Naruto...-lo regañó.

-Ittee... sí, gomen...

Dejaron entrar también a Naruto en la sala de observación para que no estuviese sola. Los dos se pusieron a charlar y a compartir anécdotas. Cuando ya pasaron los veinte minutos, vino un médico para ayudar a Sakura a quitarse la venda, pero prefirió hacerlo sola. Se la desató con firmeza y la bajó, dejando al descubierto su ojo cerrado –Naruto estaba expectante- el cual fue abriendo poco a poco, parpadenaod con suavidad para que su pupila pudiese adaptar su forma a la luz. Estaba un poco enrojecido, pero igual de bello a como Naruto lo recordaba. Todo en ella era precioso para él. Se aventuraría a decir que hasta agradecía en cierta manera sus golpes, pues su faceta enérgica marcaba esas pautas...

Después, Sakura comenzó a reír con felicidad. Veía perfectamente. Solo la molestaba un poco al parpadear, pero no había quedado ni una mísera marca, ninguna cicatriz. Después iría a agradecérselo a Tsunade-sama (sin que Shizune se enterase, por supuesto). Naruto acompañó sus carcajadas alegremente.

-¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué sabes Naruto?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que después de la operación iríamos a comer al Ichiraku ramen y que yo te invitaría? ¡Bien! ¡Pues eso también era una promesa dattebayo!

-No hace falta que me invites –volvió a reír- es más, por lo bien que te has portado conmigo, invitaré yo.

-¡¿En serio?!

Sakura se levantó de la silla, puso sus manos en jarras y asintió con un guiño. Naruto solo pudo llorar de la emoción ¡Una cita con Sakura-chan!

Iban caminando juntos a la salida del hospital, hacia el puesto de ramen adorado por Naruto. Debería añadir ese recuerdo a los tantos que desperdigaba el aroma del ramen de ese puesto. Y lo marcaría, dentro de su mente, con subrayador fosforescente.

Iban hablando animadamente, muy contentos. Jugando y corriendo por las calles. Decididamente, muy felices.

Alguna vez Naruto hizo amago de cogerla de la mano, pero sólo llegaba a rozarla.

Llegaron al puesto y se sentaron en las banquetas del restaurante, aspirando con deleite el aroma del alimento que a Naruto volvía loco. Cada uno pidió su ración (Naruto pidió unos tres cuencos) y comenzaron a comer animadamente El ramen sabe mejor cuando lo comes estando bien acompañado, confesó él. Sakura se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, asintiendo a esa gran verdad. Para ella, todo estaba mejor cuando se encontraba el rubio cerca. Esa frase la hizo pensar en todos sus recuerdos, en todos aquellos en los que el rubio estaba presente, y por ello se quedó muda, mirando al vacío, mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello.

Naruto quedó extrañado y se preocupó en seguida. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la kunoichi para crear un ambiente de confianza:

-Sakura-chan, ¿te pasa algo?

Sakura se giró hacia él, con la excitación plasmada en sus ojos esmeralda. Mostró después una media sonrisa intrigante.

-No. Es solo que estoy un poco enfadada contigo.

Sorpresivamente, cuando lo dijo no cambió su semblante lo más mínimo. Su sonrisa aún seguía plasmada en su cara cuando Naruto cambió la suya. ¿Estaba enfadada con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería una broma? Algo había en la cara de la kunoichi que lo hizo cambiar de parecer. No era para nada una broma, lo decía en serio. Solo cabía preguntarse ¿por qué?

En la mente del rubio se atisbó la idea de que estuviese enfadada porque no realizó su promesa de por vida, y eso lo entristeció a sobremanera.

-Sakura-chan, yo...

Sakura supo enseguida lo que iba a decir. Su idea era descaradamente errónea. Sintió algo de enfado incluso. Pero siguió sonriendo como un niño que propone una adivinanza cuya respuesta es tremendamente divertida.

-No, no... no es eso. Que jamás se te pase por la cabeza esa tontería. No me enfadaría nunca contigo por eso.

Naruto se sintió aliviado, pero aún tenía que averiguarlo. Mientras pensaba, los dos terminaron el ramen. Mientras, las luces del mediodía arrancaban destellos al vidrio de los vasos. Dudas, dudad y más dudas, acompañadas de un silencio sepulcral. A Sakura se le tornó un poco incómodo, porque sentía que quería estallar y decírselo de un momento a otro. Naruto era tan inocente...

La pelirrosa se levantó de un brinco de la banqueta del restaurante y sin que Naruto se enterase –estaba sumido en sus hondas cavilaciones- pagó la comida.

Lo llamó y se fueron juntos. Mientras andaban, Naruto miraba a Sakura y volvía a dirigir su visión hacia el suelo, como si así pudiese encontrar la respuesta a tal dilema. De verdad, acababa de saciar su hambre y ahora se comenzaba a comer la cabeza. Sakura soltó una carcajada.

Pensó que ya era hora de revelarle la respuesta –que tampoco era tan difícil-, porque le entraba mucha compasión cuando en su tic "pensador" la miraba con sus ojitos color cielo atiborrados de dudas, y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo hacia el lugar donde sus preguntas serían diluidas.

Al roce de su piel, a Naruto le bombardearon nuevas cuestiones... ¡estaba pensando más que en toda su vida!

Sakura le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y un brillo especial en sus ojos calmó la incertidumbre del rubio. A partir de ese momento, y después de devolverle otra sonrisa, supo que todo iría bien, que estaba en manos de la iryou ninja. Y en sus manos, todo se sentía más seguro, en su justo rumbo, en vereda. Su complicidad llegaba hasta tal punto, que con un simple gesto, una mirada, lograban entenderse a la perfección.

Sakura comenzó una conversación sin soltarle de la mano. El fin de esa conversación era entretenerlo y hacer que el lugar adonde quería parar fuese una sorpresa, así que, la conversación no era muy importante, pero sí divertida. La brisa cálida revolvía los cabellos de ambos, y Naruto se sintió presa del viento, que lo invitaba a flotar junto a pétalos de un rosa brillante, pequeños y suaves. Los grandes momentos tenían perfume propio.

Por parte de Sakura, la brisa era el presagio de una tormenta, las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo de color plomo y aunque por fuera ella representaba toda seguridad, por dentro los nervios la carcomían y llenaban su mente de rincones de una inquietud electrizante. Deberían llegar pronto...

...y así hicieron. Llegaron a la imponente montaña de los hokages, donde todos los héroes de su cuidad fueron retratados para la posteridad. Un lugar de inmensa importacia sentimental para el kitsune, donde siempre quiso estar, donde su cara reluciría con una inmesa sonrisa, cara a su villa natal.

Cuando salió de su asombro encontró a Sakura escalando por un lateral del rostro de la quinta, gritando a Naruto que la acompañase. Cuando llegaron arriba, envueltos en carcajadas y jadeos de cansancio se sentaron, contemplando Konoha entera, retratada en grises, rojos y blancos, acompañada de las nubes cargadas de agua. Era un paisaje melancólico.

A Naruto le atravesó el cerebro una pregunta fulminante:

-Sakura-chan...

-¿Hm? –dijo mientras se adormecía acurrucada entre sus rodillas, con el tranquilizante olor a tierra mojada.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Fue el desencadenante de un silencio sepulcral, en el que sólo se oyó un trueno y unas gotas oscurecieron unos pequeños cercos en la piedra al precipitarse desde las nubes, que ahora cubrían el suelo. Sakura se estremeció y enterró un poco más su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras Naruto la miraba con preocupación. Una gota de lluvia cayó en el hombro de la kunoichi y la hizo reaccionar. No quería volverlo a preocupar. No era una molestia, no lo sería nunca. Ahora lo miraría de frente, con coraje, y daría rienda suelta a la pluma de su corazón.

Así que, se giról y clavó sus ojos en los de él, como si un gato levantase la vista hacia el cielo.

-Naruto, antes de nada, no quiero que me interrumpas – dijo con suavidad- solo quiero que escuches con atención –cuando dijo esto, se llevó la mano al corazón. Naruto comprendió- El motivo de mi enfado no es otro que la dependencia que tengo hacia ti. Cada día me siento mas apegada a tu persona, y eso me da miedo. No me malinterpretes, adoro estar contigo, me lo paso muy bien, sólo que... –Suspiró- Cada vez siento más la necesidad de estar a tu lado, porque has reinado en mis buenos y malos momentos, porque eras el único que removía cielo y tierra para verme feliz, y eso me ha llevado a que tú seas mi apoyo, mi dependencia. Así que, querría cambiar un poco eso. Querría que esa dependencia fuera aprendizaje, porque yo también quiero hacerte feliz y quiero aprender a serlo por mí misma. Pero siento que hay un requisito que se me escapa, y por fin entendí cual es. Eres tú – Naruto se sonrojó- , siempre lo has sido. Por eso quiero que tú seas mi maestro de por vida, mi amigo y mi confidente, y creo que todas estas palabras resumen lo que siento hacia ti... te quiero, te quiero mucho. Quiero aprender a ser feliz contigo, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero cogerte de la mano, quiero luchar a tu lado, quiero que confies en mí. Te necesito como a nadie... Quiero aprender a ser feliz contigo... Y...

Naruto tapó su boca con su dedo índice y acercó su rostro al de ella. Ambos estaban empapados, puesto que la lluvia había comenzado. Naruto sonreía como nunca, y parecía ser el Sol el medio de esa tormenta. Y, el cerezo, necesitaba esa luz para crecer, para vivir, así que, Naruto le proporcionó esa luz. Rozó sus labios y sintió las mariposas en el estómago, aspiró su aroma embriagador, acarició sus cabellos mojados y ahondó en el beso, probando su hipnotizante sabor. Ella le acarició la espalda y acudió a su abrazo con suavidad, después ascendió sus manos hacia su cabello desperdigando las gotas adheridas a sus hilos de oro. Cuando rompieron tímidamente el beso Naruto apoyó su frente en la de ella, y después la besó. Esto hizo que Sakura recordase sus palabras en su primer día como equipo 7.

-Sakura-chan... –dijo con voz ronca y sensual- Te quiero, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho... –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, frotando su nariz con la de ella haciéndola cosquillas.

La lluvia paró y apareció el sol iluminando a la pareja que se volvía a besar con ternura, para después acurrucarse el uno junto a otro dándose calor. El resfriado inminente parecía no importarles.

EPÍLOGO

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooooooooooooo!

¡CRASH!

El jarrón preferido de mamá cayó al suelo y se deshizo en mil piezas. La reprimenda también caería de forma dura... la cara de mamá estaba cambiando.

-Nena... nena... – suplicó papá.

¡Au! ¡au! Nos pilló, encima de las orejas… ¡qué dolooooooor !

-¡S-sakura-chan ! ¡para por favor!

-¡Os dije que no jugaseis a los ninjas en casa!

Dos golpes. Dos chichones... unos cuantos lagrimones.

-Lo siento mamá... no lo volveremos a hacer ¡prometido!

Mamá tenía los brazos en jarras y una vena resaltaba en su sien. De verdad, en ocasiones daba miedo.

Mi madre es Sakura Haruno, la mejor kunoichi e iryou ninja de toda Konoha. Estaba en el escuadrón ANBU. Domina por completo su chakra y tenía una fuerza descomunal. Ahora no ejercía como shinobi, se quedaba en casa conmigo. Pero yo sé que en realidad mamá está deseando hacer una misión, por pequeña que sea. En lo familiar es muy maternal y muy dulce, pero cuando se enfada... bueno, lo acabas de ver ahora mismo, pero a pesar de todos los chichones la quiero mucho, mucho, mucho...

Papá estaba arrodillado, cogiendo los trocitos de porcelana, ayudando a mamá. Mi padre es Naruto Uzumaki, el implacable e hiperactivo hokage de la villa de la Hoja ¿qué más queda por decir de su condición como ninja? ¡Era el mejor!. En ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de verle realizando mandatos a muchos shinobis, y de verdad imponía verlo. Pero ahora... dejo en el aire dos pequeñas carcajadas al verle, sonriendo a mamá, charlando animadamente... ahora era sólo un ciudadano más, disfrutando de unas horas de descanso con su familia, jugando a ninjas con su hijo y cogiendo de la mano a su mujer.

-¡Vamos, hijo!-me sacó de mis pensamientos okaa-san.

-¡Vooy!

Salté de la silla desde donde les observaba recoger los pedazos del jarrón y me coloqué al lado de mi madre, que me acarició el pelo, separando hebras color castaño claro. Mi padre cogió una cesta de mimbre. Esa tarde nos íbamos de excursión, a merendar, así que cogí la mano de mi madre y salimos de casa. Al principio la luz del sol de verano me deslumbró así que sólo veía puntitos amarillos por doquier. Okaa-san me explicó que eso ocurría porque el iris tenía que regular la cantidad de luz muy rápido, y añadió que tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, di un saltito soltando su mano y me coloqué al frente, de espaldas, observando la felicidad de mis padres al cogerse de las manos y sonreírme. Entonces, acudí a ellos y acaricié la abultada barriguita de mi mamá.

Estaba esperando una hermanita y me hacía mucha ilusión, el nombre lo iba a elegir yo. Después de sentir cómo daba una patadita dentro de la tripa de mamá y mirarla con cara de ilusión me coloqué al lado de papá y llegamos al lugar donde extenderíamos la sábana del picnic. Era un sitio extenso, con hilos esmeralda tapizando el suelo , una gran arboleda alrededor y tres postes de madera y poco más al norte, llenos de muescas, respaldados por troncos rugosos de inmensos árboles. Así que colocamos todo y comenzamos a merendar. Papá y yo comimos ramen y mamá dango que había preparado ella misma, así que no pudimos rechazar un poco cuando nos ofreció, y es que mamá cocina bastante bien.

Saqué una pelota de la cesta del picnic y me fui a jugar. Papá y mamá se quedaron sentados encima de la sábana de cuadros, con la vista fija a el monumento conmemorativo de los Hokages.

FIN


End file.
